All Fall Down
by TillTheLoveRunsOut
Summary: This is my take on a past Hunger Games, the 68th to be exact. Also, trigger warning.
1. The Savior of the Broken

**A/N: Hey guys. It's Autumn. Hope you like it. Oh, and listen to Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance while you read this. **

"Why the hell am I-"

Oh. Obviously. There my mother stands, an empty pail of saltwater in her hand. I don't know why I haven't gotten used to that.

"Just get up." she says, flinging the bucket near my head. I feel like I'm missing something. Do I have a test today? Am I late for school? No, and no, God damnit, I can't remember anything right now.

I walk into the kitchen even though my eyes aren't adjusted to the light yet and ask, "What time is it?" There's a bakery box of donuts on the counter, so I take a strawberry one and sit down.

My dad checks his watch and replies, "Ten. It's reaping day, by the way."

Shit.

"Son of a bitch," I mutter and run back to my room. Oh God, what do I wear? _You know what? Fuck_ _this. Fuck whatever the Capitol wants,_ I think. _I'm just going to wear normal clothes. Fuck it all._

I walk into the bathroom and stare at my reflection. My slightly spiked pale blond hair stays up, even though I've slept on it for years. I brush my teeth and try to think of ways to waste time since I have two hours and not much to do. I'm so damn disoriented in the morning. First I think I have to be scrambling to get my shit together, but then I realize I've got nothing but time. I wonder if everybody is the same way. _I could…_ Never mind. Maybe I should go back to sleep or something. Damnit, there's nothing to do. Okay, I give up. Fuck it. I'm just gonna leave.

I walk out of my small house and meander through the uneven cobblestone streets of the fourth district. I breathe in the salty air of my hometown and feel the wind rush past my ears, carrying the sound of faraway seagulls and waves on the shore.

Then I see the hair. The reddish-bronze hair glistening in the sunlight.

I walk a little more quietly.

"You do realize I can tell you're there?"

"Dammit!" I yell. "Really, you had to do that?"

I turn and stare into the sea green eyes of Genevieve Nero.

"I could hear you in the sand, if you're wondering."

"And what exactly are you doing, Gee?" I ask.

"Plotting revenge n shit," she says flatly.

"I'm not going to ask," I laugh.

"Okay, so Shiloh was being a bitch this morning and we got in a fight, so he threw a knife and missed, being the dumbfuck he is, although it cut me right here-" she turns in my direction and shows me the slice wound on her collarbone "and ripped the dress I was going to wear, thank God, although he blamed it on me. I got out of wearing a dress, but now there's a knife in the wall and my parents are pissed off at me." Genevieve swings her legs, kicking her heels against the rock she's sitting on.

"I'm seriously glad I don't have a little fucker to deal with," I say. _He's not that little. He's thirteen_, I think.

"So, about that revenge?" she asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Try pantsing him," I suggest.

"Who are we pantsing, assfucks?" says Finnick, sidestepping a rock. Genevieve bursts into barely audible laughter.

"_Assfucks?_ How creative." I supply.

"Anyway, we're exacting revenge on my brother."

"Little Shit?"

"What _other_ siblings does Gee have, fuckwit?" I ask.

"Bitch!" Fish Stick yells, mock offended.

"Jerk!" I reply.

"ASSBUTT!"

"Hey, do either of you know what time it is?" Finn asks.

"Shut up, Shark Fin. Nobody likes you," Gee says.

"I feel hurt!"

"_Shark Fin?" _ I snicker.

Suddenly someone jumps onto my back as their pale hands cover my eyes and I hear in a lighthearted tone, which gives away identity, "Child!"

"Why're you calling me child? I'm _twice your size_!"

"You're not twice my size!" Toto exclaims, hopping down off me. "Look, I'm to your shoulder," she says while measuring from the top of her head.

"That's my _chest_."

"You're both fucktards."

"I'm actually smart!"

"Red hair doesn't make you smart." I say.

"Rude," Toto mutters.

"_Time_, motherfuckers!" Fish Stick fucking screams.

"We have to go," says Gee.

As we walk we end up talking about how Toto's hella short and my fucktard hair. Toto's big-ass nerd glasses fall off again and she searches for them on the ground, patting around on the cobblestone while Finnick holds them in the air because he's an asshole. Noticing this, she looks up, squints, and then jumps pathetically to get them.

"I'm half blind, jackass. Give me that shit or I _will_ kick you." Toto reminds him with a big fuck-you expression, her glass eye unmoving unlike her real eye. "You want to get kicked like last time? 'Cause this can turn into a big shit show." Suddenly her foot collides with his shin and Fish Stick's hand lets go of her glasses. He flips Toto off.

"What doth you, children?"

"What the fuck Cedric?" Toto says, still frustrated. "When the fucking hell did you get here?"

"_Shit!_" Gee shrieks. "Fucking fuck." she adds more quietly, her foot stuck in a hole and slightly twisted. I extend my hand and she grips it tightly, trying to work her foot out of the gap and finally succeeding.

"Guys, we have to go," Cedric warns.

"You're all dumb fucks, I'm going to not be surrounded by idiots." I say and leave, before everyone's stupid fucking bickering gives me a migraine.

"Bitch-ass motherfucker!" they yell.

I arrive at the square five minutes early, so almost everyone is in their age groups. I just have to sign in so I don't get whipped or anything. Yay. The line is relatively long, which is inconvenient, but it's nothing too shitty. After a couple minutes, it's my turn. I sign in and once I'm done, the lady shrieks, "Next!"

I walk to the group of 17-year-olds, taking a place between another blond kid and a brunette I think I might know when the ceremony starts.

Our escort, Julia Archer, sashays onto the stage, those goddamned heels clicking against the metal stage. She's neon fucking green this year. I will never understand her. She shifts her beehive that I suspect is a wig with ornamental birds coming out of it and hands the microphone to the mayor, who begins his long, boring speech.

"Long ago, our prosperous nation rebelled against its good-natured government. Brother turned on brother and war forever changed Panem. To stop the uprising, the thirteenth district, nuclear weapons, was.. eliminated. In the Capitol's effort to forgive the districts, every remaining district signed a treaty, stating that henceforth and forevermore, each district shall offer up one male and female tribute to participate in a televised battle of courage, strength, determination, and sacrifice until a lone victor stands for the purpose of entertainment- a fight to the death, a pageant that will be named the Hunger Games." he clears his throat before reciting in unison with Julia, "Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever."

They wait quietly for us to cheer, which some of us do sarcastically because we have no other choice. A dark-skinned girl just goes, "Woo," in a monotone voice.

"I honestly can't tell whether he realizes that was full of crap or not," I mutter to the blond next to me.

"I don't see why they expect us to give a fuck," he says.

Julia decides to do that thing that escorts always do, tapping the microphone, even though it obviously works because she just talked into it like two seconds ago.

"Now, ladies first!" she beams. Julia reaches into the glass bowl, clawing around with those whore nails and making some people cringe. She finally draws out a slip, carefully opens it, and speaks.

"Genevieve Nero!" Julia shrieks, grinning. My girlfriend.

Genevieve smirks, her auburn hair swishing as she steps purposefully up the stairs and plays with her glass bracelet. Julia's poofy, bow-ridden green dress brushes against Genevieve's black-clad leg, even though they're multiple feet away from each other. No one is suicidal enough to volunteer for her because that would earn them a spear in the throat. Well, at least no one I know of.

"And now, for the boys," Julia presses her neon lips together.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I yell.

"Shit," Genevieve whispers, but the microphone catches it.

Everyone stares at me. I walk confidently up the stairs and take my place on the other side of Julia.

"Alexander Marina. Don't call me Alexander." I say venomously.

"I VOLUN-" some kid starts.

"No he doesn't." I shut him down. He flips me off and then shuts up. _Everyone's so damn stupid_, I think.

My parents look at everyone triumphantly and so do Gee's, but Shiloh looks ready to kill me. My mom whispers something to my dad and he nods.

Finn looks stoic enough when suddenly he mouths I win to Genevieve, Toto, Cedric and I. We always guess what color Julia will be each year. I said blue, Gee said yellow, Toto said pink, and Cedric said white. Last year nobody won.

"Shake hands now," Julia instructs us like little kids. _But I'm reeeeeally tempted to kiss Gee! Damn you_ _Julia,_ I protest in my head.

We look at each other awkwardly and our fingers barely touch when Julia snaps, "Other hand,"

I turn around and hiss, "Do we look like we give a shit?"

Julia suddenly beams, "Ladies and gentlemen, District Four's tributes of the sixty-eighth annual Hunger Games!"

I will never again feel the little dips in in the streets from the saltwater cracking the cobblestone. I will never see the clouds on the beach again. I know I'm not coming home, but that doesn't mean Four won't have a victor.

**A/N: Don't you love me so much? God this is bad *hides face* bye assbutt children. Oh, and bye the way Supernatural doesn't exist anymore, they just came up with that.**


	2. Break

**A/N: Hello my little motherfuckers! Here's your chapter! Listen to Break by Three Days Grace with this. It's good af (the song not the chapter lulz)**

I stare into the crowd of disappointed faces, eighteen-year-olds that will never have the chance to become tributes themselves.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Julia touches the back of her obviously mod podge coated beehive, and suddenly we're assaulted with an infinite-seeming arsenal of glitter.

"I dare you to kill her," Gee challenges, making sure the microphones don't catch what she's saying, since she just learned that the hard way.

"I'm not going to just go up to her and kill her," I answer in a hushed tone.

"Si-ssy," sings Genevieve.

Suddenly a peacekeeper grips Gee's arm, and she reflexively punches him in the nose. A laugh erupts from the crowd as his nose starts gushing with blood. At one point, he actually has to take off his helmet and hold it closed. It's obvious he really wants to shoot her, but he's holding back because he doesn't want to be tortured or anything by Snow for killing a tribute. And I would stab him with Julia's nails since they're probably loaded with stupid/annoying poison.

I take my last look at my hometown, only looking back for a second. Fish Stick uses that second to flip me off with a smile, so I do the same back to him.

Julia leads into separate rooms of the Justice Building, so we can pick fights with people. At least that's what Careers do. My foot smacks into the leg of the red velvet couch because it's a bitch. The next thing I notice is that there are portraits of every male tribute from District 4, with their names below them, on the walls. On one side it's the fallen tributes- all 65, no, 66 of them, including me- and the other side is the victors, with Ron Stafford being the most recent at year 66.

I sit on the arm of the couch and put my feet up because I know I'm going to be alone for the hour. I untie and retie my sneakers, bored as hell. After about ten minutes Shiloh bursts in, yelling random swear words combinations and general insults so fast I can't even tell what he's saying. I quickly put my feet on the floor, make him shut the fuck up for a second, and say, "Slow down… God,"

"What the hell was that!" he shoves me against the wall but really I'm letting him.

"I think you a little too distracted in your whole aura of dumbassery to see the light in the shit I just pulled," I say smoothly. I always thought I was a scintillating conversationalist, but maybe that's just me.

"You're the one that just volun-fucking-teered to kill my sister. And I know damn well that's exactly the kind of crap you're going to do."

"Actually, I just 'volun-fucking-teered' to save her life. In case you haven't noticed, I have a plan, Little Shit."

"Fess up." he demands.

"No."

"Say it now or you die," Shiloh draws a small knife out of his hair.

"What the hell!" I exclaim.

"What can I say? Curls have their advantages sometimes. Although the only problem is that people think it's all cute n shit."

"Mofo," I mutter.

"Anyway, this plan of yours."

"Haha fuck no."

"I'm starting to think you don't have a plan,"

"I'm not telling you because I know that if I do you'll say it once you're interviewed,"

"Fair enough," he turns to leave, but then says," During the parade, flip off the cameras_. I dare you_," Shiloh sticks the knife back in his hair and leaves. I walk over to the mirror and angrily pick glitter out of my short-cropped hair. Well, if it's a dare, then I guess I have to do it.

"By the way, you don't do crap!" I yell.

"Who gives a fuck!" he pokes his head back in the door.

Genevieve's mother walks in and tells me sadly," You were always such a good boy, Xander. Thank you so much. I'll miss you a lot."

Her dad follows suit. "Save her, Alex. Please." he says in his characteristic deep voice.

"I know what I'm doing," I say solemnly.

They leave but before her mom- she's behind Gee's dad- crosses the threshold of the door she sighs and walks back over to me. Suddenly her arms wrap around me, and I awkwardly stick one hand on her back, unsure of what to do with the other one. _Wait, is that too sexual? Fucking fuck, am I being a manwhore? Oh my fuck, what am I implying? Shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit… What the fuck, Alex? You dumb shit! Fucking stop it! Maybe I should just put my hand on her head. No! You fuckwit! Are you fucking serious? Dumbass!_

She leaves, ending my suffering.

With the door closed, I suddenly fall the fuck backward and hit the wall with my head and stumble forward, landing on the couch and not the floor. Okay, I'm not disoriented anymore.

The door collides with the wall so hard I'm expecting it to fall off its hinges, but it doesn't. Instead my mom walks in supporting my dad at the waist.

"What." I say flatly.

My mom lets go of him for about half a second, and he falls into the window. It doesn't even crack, which leads me to believe that they have shatterproof windows now. Maybe at one point a tribute from an outlying district tried to escape by breaking a window. I wouldn't know. I've never heard of it happening.

"He was out drinking," my mom says in a deadpan voice.

"I-It was celebratory, son,"

I love watching drunk adults do stupid shit.

Dad keeps five-starring me and yelling something about how he hates that the peacekeepers keep prohibiting him from bringing me outside and did I want to go roof jumping with him and random shit like that.

"Dad. What the fuck."

"When I was eighteen, I wanted to go into the games. I decided I would volunteer, but then I met your mother and decided I would stay. And then we got married. The end." I can't imagine that. 'Marlin Marina, District Four Male of the 46th Hunger Games'. "And then you would have been a victor's kid!" he exclaims, ruffling my hair with his knuckles. "You want some jack?"

"I wouldn't have been alive, dad."

"Wait, what the _fuck_, Marlin? Jack, are you fucking kidding me?"

"And yes I will take some of your contraband jack, dad, even though you're fucking crazy." I reply, and he stealthily hands the bottle to me and I take a big swig.

"Hey, I want some!" my mom exclaims.

I wordlessly hand the bottle to her, considering I have my mouth full of alcohol.

My mom suddenly smacks me upside the head, which comes as big surprise since I'm six fucking two and she's about 5'5". I almost spit out the jack, so I swallow it, choking a bit. "Don't get fucked up-mentally-, kid," she warns, "or else I'm disowning you."

And those were the last words she would ever say to me.

**A/N: Oh how wonderful I am. You're welcome**


	3. Done For You

**A/N: Oh I forgot to mention I meant like PTSD depression anxiety by "Don't get fucked up". Listen to Done For You by Black Veil Brides this time**

"_Just don't get fucked up, kid," she warns. "Or else I'm disowning you,"_

_And those were the last words she would ever say to me._

A few people from school come in, some of which I don't know. Cedric says, "They wouldn't let Toto in yet, so she's coming in after we leave. She almost got written up though. It was hilarious." Basically in Four if you screw up, you get written up. If they see your name on the list too many times, you lose your fishing license. Since there isn't much else to do in Four besides fish, poverty and starvation soon follow and then you're basically fucked.

"What'd she do?"

"She saw The Asshole and got into a fight with him. It was so badass. You should have there."

"_The_ Asshole?"

"Yeah_, The_ Asshole. We already told Gen." _The _Asshole who stabbed her in the eye when we were five for no apparent reason? Damn.

"Some shit went down. It was crazy. Just… damn. I didn't even know she could fist fight. It makes her that much sexier." He dishes.

"So you guys just_… happened_ upon him?"

"Yeah, she wasn't seeking him out or anything."

"Mr. Marina, you have five minutes."

"Oh, well, bye." says Cedric. "I'm totally gonna ask her out."

"Um… good luck with that."

"Be right back."

"Bye, Xander!" I get pulled in for an impromptu giant-ass group hug. "Win for us!" one girl whose name I vaguely remember as Azure says. They all leave when Cedric bursts in and yells, "SHE SAID YES!"

Then I hear from the other room, "WHO SAID YES TO WHO!"

So I yell to Genevieve," TOTO SAID YES TO CEDRIC!"

"TELL THEM TO COME TELL ME SO I CAN ACT SURPRISED!"

"HE CAN HEAR YOU!" I shout.

"OH! WELL THEN THAT WAS MY BROTHER!"

"WHATEVER!" Cedric yells back. "I better go."

"Bye," I say.

Toto bursts in, laughing like an insane fuck. I imagine it's because she just got asked out for the first time, but then she says darkly," I know what you're doing."

"The fact that I'm volunteering so I can get Gee and I to the final two and then I'll commit suicide so she'll win, or that I just had a conversation with her through a wall about the fact that Cedric just asked you out?"

"Both, but I was talking about the former."

"So how'd your brawl go?"

"Considering I knocked him out, I'd say I won."

"Still doesn't make up for being stabbed," I say.

"True." says Toto glumly. "Having a glass eye sucks."

"Seems like it."

"So do eye patches."

"Mr. Marina, your hour is up." a peacekeeper says while opening the door.

"So, um… bye," says Shad awkwardly.

"Yeah, uh…"

The peacekeeper ushers me out of the room and I ask him, "Do I still have glitter in my hair?" He walks around me for a second, and then says, "No." It's a short ride to the train station, and I've never been in a car before.

The train station is packed with reporters and their insectlike cameras trained directly on our faces. I can feel a microphone's presence hanging above my head, almost touching my hair and I _really_ want to slap that goddamned thing away from me. Glancing up at the screen broadcasting us live, which seriously pisses me off, I notice that my expression doesn't deviate from the usual. Basically it's the 'I-could-maim/kill-you-any-second-here-so-don't-even-fucking-think-about-it' face that is the trademark Career, plus my own dead sexiness, not to brag.

Suddenly a reporter shoves a microphone into my face and squeaks, "Congratulations, Alexander!"

I reply curtly, "Didn't I say not to call me that?" My tone lightens. "And yes I will be stabbing people on occasion, if that's what you're asking." At that moment Julia snatches my arm, accidentally scratching me with her creepy whore nails. We have to stand in the doorway for a few minutes while more pictures are taken, when finally we're allowed inside and the automatic doors slide shut. We start moving immediately and the initial speed is astounding. This isn't a conventional seafood-over-ice train. This is one of the high-speed Capitol models manufactured in District Six that probably average 250 miles per hour or something. I've never been on a train before, as inter-district travel is forbidden, with the exception of officially sanctioned duties.

Seconds later Genevieve's palms slam into my chest and I lose balance, crashing into the table. My arm slides off the table, bringing a glass with it as I fall to the floor. It shatters right next to my head, and a couple of the shards slice open my left cheekbone, some getting embedded in my cheek. It's just like four cuts, so whatever. It's not like I'll die. Yet_. It's moments like this that make me love you, Gee._

I'm a little pissed, considering she just shoved me into a table, but then again, it makes her sexier than usual.

"What the hell was that!" I exclaim. I'm grinning like an idiot, which I never do, so I'm not that convincing, but who gives a fuck.

"You had no right to do any of that shit! I could have fucking_ managed_!" Genevieve shouts.

"I think I like you, " I say with a smirk.

"I almost_ killed _you and you _like _me?!"

"Pssssssshhhhhhh! I _refuse _to let a glass shard kill me!" I protest.

"What happened?" Julia yelps, a note of hysteria in her voice. "Did you fall?"

"_I assume no responsibility_," says Gen as she flees the room, going nowhere in particular.

"I'm fine," I growl.

Then I hear a laugh that could only be one person: Finnick Odair. If you don't know him, he seems arrogant. If you do, you realize that he's not actually that conceited. I glare daggers at him while getting up quickly and unintentionally giving myself a head rush, my vision getting momentarily jacked up.

"I'll kick your ass," I growl in his ear.

"Alright," says Julia awkwardly," We'll give you the tour now."

An hour later, we've had the full tour of the entire train and we're back in the dining car.

"Oh, and we also need to introduce you to the lovely victors."

Mags has to go first because she's the oldest, about seventy, and then it's the next lady whose name is Muscida Selkirk. We decide to call her The Selkirk. Next is Librae something, who tells us to just call her Libby. Fish Stick just tells Julia that we know who he is. Ron Stafford the Master of Parkour-he won by doing parkour and being fast- needs not introduce himself since he won a mere two years ago.

Parkour God runs a pale hand through his fiery red hair which falls in waves across his forehead as Julia announces that we're going to watch the recaps of the reapings, as is apparently standard. The television flickers to life, and we get to see our meager competition.

"You and I make one hell of a team," I whisper to Genevieve.

"Did I ever tell you that you're dead sexy." She replies.

"_Ahem_, kids."

Julia's ridiculously soprano Capitol accent pisses me off, so much so that I'm considering walking off this train.

She turns on the television and suddenly One's escort shoves his face into the camera and exclaims animatedly,"Helloooo Panem! Time to see who will be representing District One!" No. Just no.

Libby facepalms.

He adjusts his top hat and strokes a gloved finger over his ridiculously curled pale pink handlebar mustache before marching up the steps as the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason, except he seems bored as shit, considering his fucking monotone voice.

Once Dipshit/Escort starts bouncing over to the girls bowl, I start paying attention. He pulls a slip out -a lot faster than Julia, and apparently Gee thinks so because she tells her-, but a girl our age pushes through the crowd and says, "Hi, I'm Belladonna Ruby, but I'll be right back," she jumps off the stage before anyone can do anything and uppercuts some guy who I assume to be her dad. His skin splits open- she has a ring on- and she flips him off with some people cheering for her. Must be an asshole.

She walks back onstage and glares at him while telling the people onstage that staring is rude and that they should continue.

She's a classic One girl, with her long blond curls and emerald green eyes. Another kid's name is drawn, but a twelve year old named Satin volunteers in the guy's place. He looks like his female counterpart, except that he has light brown ringlets instead, and she only has about an inch on him at about 5'7".

District 2 I'm interested to see. Their escort reads a girl with lank red hair by the name of Atropa Vespa, but then a shaggy-haired fourteen year old by the name of Cascade volunteers, and the eighteen year old screams profanities at her, is eventually dragged away by peacekeepers, and is still kicking and screeching at this kid.

"Holy shit," says Gee.

The guy's another volunteer named Sage. He's our age, and has slanted brown eyes and tousled black hair that he runs his hands through a lot. He looks at Cascade almost condescendingly, with one eyebrow raised. Honestly, I think her name is better suited for Four, since it has to do with water, and we're the kings of water.

In Three, both are reaped. Fun as fuck. The girl is typical-not really-, with her platinum blond curls and pale skin. She's dressed in a turquoise silk button down blouse and a tailored gray pencil skirt. The guy's name is Volt, and he's pale too.

And then there's us.

I try and figure out how to fast forward, but Julia tells me that the remote senses what you're watching and if it's mandatory viewing, like anything Hunger Games related, then the only thing that works is subtitles and the volume up button.

"Why not down?" asks Gee. "Oh, is it so that you can't have it so quiet that you can't hear it?" she adds sarcastically.

And thus, we are forced to watch ourselves become tributes.

The brass gong depicting two dolphins circling each other endlessly is rung, starting the ceremony. The speech is made and Gee and I exchange an I'll-stab-you-if-you-stab-me glance as our hands melt together.

Julia's being an annoying Capitolite by wearing an ostentatious outfit and just being Julia, so I ignore the comments she makes about her hair. Then she draws out Gee's name, I volunteer, and Julia assaults us with glitter.

Gee dares me to kill Julia, which you can't even hear the conversation; you can only see her leaning towards me and the movements of our lips.

Gee punches the peacekeeper, and then we're escorted into the Justice Building and it moves on to Five.

An intelligent-looking girl with chin length platinum blond hair in an angular cut along her jawline is reaped, her cold, calculating steel blue eyes scanning everyone in the crowd accusingly as she strides up the steps showing no emotion, almost as if somehow they've put her on the stage. Her deathly pale district partner who's tall and thin steps up timidly, and smiles shyly not because he's elated but because he's crestfallen and a lot of people are staring at him.

In District Six, another pale-skinned girl maybe a year younger than us get reaped, and she walks out of her age group she quietly whispers,"Dammit,"

The only thing I remember about her district partner is that he has light green eyes.

District Seven brings us a thirteen year old girl with woody brown hair, which is really not funny considering where she's from, and dark green eyes that are fearstruck despite her trying in vain to hide. Her district partner has shaggy brown hair and warm brown eyes.

Vicuna of Eight has skin paler than the guy from Five, sleek black hair so dark it's almost an iridescent blue, and eyes such an intense shade of blue that they kind of look like blocks of ice boring into your head, except they're not the color of ice, they're a lot brighter and more intense. The guy, compared to her, seriously lacks interesting qualities besides the fact that he's attractive.

From Nine come a girl with shimmering dirty blond hair that's unusually shiny considering her curls. She looks pissed. Her district partner looks slightly sunburned and he's got some muscle.

Ten gives us a girl who looks about fifteen and has her chocolate brown hair is in double braids, and it's clear her femininity will be the end of her. Her district partner has hair that falls in waves across his forehead. His eyes scan through the crowd for a moment, and then he shakes hands with his district partner, giving her a look of pity as he does so.

From Eleven, a thirteen year old girl with dark skin and poofy hair is reaped with a steady stream of silent tears flowing down her face like a river, and two other girls burst into tears as she solemnly mounts the stage as if writing a death sentence, which basically she is. The guy is maybe her age or a year older and he looks a lot like her except he's a lot taller, although they're both pretty thin. He seems to be pretending to be okay with his imminent death, but I can tell since I make that face a lot that he's not o-fucking-kay.

Lastly, from Twelve comes a petite and elven blond girl about twelve years old. She's maybe 4'8" and wears a blue dress too small for her that showcases her prominent ribcage and that she keeps tugging at on the bottom. The kid awkwardly shuffles up the steps with her amber eyes averted. The dress is clearly too tight, and she looks annoyed with it while trying not to trip over her own feet.

"Mincol Dircon!" calls their escort. A dude wearing thick eyeliner and homemade fingerless gloves also too small- probably an older sibling's- flicks his gray eyes. He does this awesome head toss, moving his hair out of his eyes temporarily as he starts to walk on stage, his fingers slipping out of a girl's.

Once him and his female counterpart shake hands she loses her shit and starts crying. I notice the major skin difference between the two, Mincol having olive skin and the other having chalk white skin.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Until then, keep digging!" Nameless Escort calls, bright and fucking bubbly as ever.

"Digging your grave," Mincol mutters. The two are ushered away, and the television turns off.

"So, what are your thoughts?" The Selkirk asks.

"I hate everybody except Eyeliner Dude," Gee supplies.

"We're bitchin' though," I add.

"Yeah, we're cool,"

"Eh, fuck this," Selkirk says.

"My social problems are not my fault!" Gee yells at her. "Fuck you!"

"I'm siding with her on this, we don't have to like people!" I call out unhelpfully.

Parkour God presses his hands together, and I walk with Genevieve to her room.

"Why the _fuck_," she growls, slamming the door. Suddenly she wrestles me to the ground, and says lowly,"Answer the _fucking_ question,"

I wrap my hand around her delicate wrist, pulling her down with some difficulty and then kiss her lightly. "Because I love you so fucking much, and I'm not letting you die. I'm going to get us to the final two and then off myself. Just go with it and act like you don't know. Don't be mad, little motherfucker."

"Fine," Gee says as she runs a hand through her hair, creating a deep side part. "I hate you,"

"You love me,"

She smiles a little and kicks me in the shin. "I do love you,"

"Oh, I forgot to give you something," I say, digging in my leather jacket and finding my Hunger Games contraband. I put my hands over her eyes and tell her to flatten her hands. I slip them on and she goes,"_Are these what I think they are?_"

I say nothing but she picks up the sign that she can open her eyes. "They are!" she yells. "I can't believe you got me new _brass_ _knuckles_! Holy fucking shit! These must have cost you a shit ton of money!"

"They did, so try not to break them." I hear a click as the knives replace the spikes.

"Oh my fuck! They have knives _and_ spikes!" They're some kind of really hard metal in a bronze color with studded sides and some way to switch between these big-ass spikes and little tiny knives, but I can't remember how.

Suddenly her hand covers my eyes -she has freakishly long fingers- and I feel something being attached to my neck with some difficulty. Finally she gets it and takes her hand off my face.

"I'm confused… what is this shi- ohh, it's a necklace," I say as realization kicks in.

There's a knock at the door and we both try to get it at the same time.

"No, I'm opening it!"

"But I want to!"

"No!"

"Ah ah ah ahhh!"

"I'm getting it!"

"Bitch!"

"Fuck you!"

"That's not nice!"

"You're the meanest mean meany pants in the whole wide world!"

"You could have just said Panem." Finnick says, opening the door. "Anyway, food's here,"

We walk out wordlessly as Fish Stick announces,"I have collected the children and now they are present,"

"We're older than you!" we exclaim in unison.

"No!"

"I'm January 23, Xander's May 17, and you're July 3! I'm oldest!"

"No!" Fish Stick protests.

"Genevieve and Alexander are right, Finnick," Mags steps in.

"See?!" I yell at him.

"Nuh uh!"

I shove Fish Stick into the couch and he yells,"You're mean!"

"Sit the fuck down, you little fucking bastards!" everyone at the table except Julia screams at us.

"I'm a good child, so I'm going to do what they say!" I unhelpfully exclaim at the top of my fucking lungs.

"You're a horrible child, you drew pentagrams and 666 all over shit when we were jumping off buildings at ten fucking years old!"

"Don't forget about when he pierced Cedric's lip last year on a dare! Or when he hit Toto with a chair!"

"That was an accident! And let's not forget she hit me with a trash can! And his piercing looks pretty damn good! And you gave me a concussion last month, Gee!"

"I wasn't trying to! I accidentally kicked you in the head!"

"And knocked me out! I bled so much, it's not even fucking funny!"

"It's _really_ fucking funny, Alex!"

"And that was not an accident! You roundhouse kicked me because I'm nice and you're not and EVERYBODY LOVES ME!"

"I'm so nice! And I could stomp your ass!"

"Because that's so nice! You threw someone through your window! And Fish Stick bound and gagged me on my _birthday_!"

"That was all in _fun_, Alex!" he yells.

"That's why I suffocating while tied to a chair!"

None of us have any good comebacks, so we all start in this bigass round of flipping each other off until I tackle Gee and the three of us end up on the floor wrestling.

"Holy shit, there's cheesecake!" I scream.

Ron stands up, flicks his hair out of his eyes, and forces us to pick a seat. "I want the window seat," I state.

"That's where _I_ always sit," protests Finnick.

"I want it!" Gee shrieks.

"I called it first!"

"No!"

"I'm sitting there!" I yell. I sit down and Gee's trying to force me off the chair suddenly. Then Fish Stick fucking shoves us both off and Gee lands on top of me.

We have to crawl under the table and Fish Stick sharply kicks me in the ribs. "Aah!" I yell.

There's two chairs right next to each other and I end up on the left, with Gee on my right because apparently she's "always right so she should sit on the right".

We finish dinner and walk back to our rooms. I sit on the bed because I'm bored and eventually subconsciously climb in, not caring that the light's still on.

**A/N: Don't you love all this fuckery?**


End file.
